wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Morrowseer/@comment-33343386-20190630015344
I will never understand people who claim that Morrowseer was good and 'cared' for the dragonets. You're right he did care for them.. as tools... to rig a war... that he actively prolonged... with the end goal of committing full-scale GENOCIDE against an entire race of dragons... who were pacifists. Oh... but let us not forget, he and the other NightWings were still debating whether or not to ENSLAVE the rainwings before KILLING THEM ALL. Also, he was completely willing to kill Glory and Tsunami, and really the rest of the dragonets of destiny, and replace them with other dragonets (ordering the death of Glory at least twice (once in the cave, again with Deathbringer). Speaking of the False Dragonets of Destiny, he forced Squid to fly back to his home with the full expectation that he would die doing so, ordered the false dragonets fight fatespeaker and was more than willing to let them KILL FATESPEAKER (And Starflight at an earlier point), and Viper fell into Lava and burned to death under his care, his reaction being frustration that he would have to find a replacement for this DEAD CHILD. And let us not forget all the miscellaneous murder that he is at least partially responsible for, like all the imprisoned Icewings in the arena, those Skywing guards, Kestrel (though not much was lost there), everyone he ordered Deathbringer to kill. And then there is his general noxious attitude to all things, his racism, and his insulting of others. And his sense of racial superiority. And his streak of pathological lying. Like one of his final acts alive (aside from trying to kill Starflight, Clay, and Tsunami) was mocking Sunny and telling her that the prophecy is fake and that the war would continue indeffinantly, thousands of Dragons dying and that they would all die wondering why Sunny and the rest of the Dragonets weren't saving them. His penultimate act while alive was to try to make a dragon child as upset as possible. While his existence did enable the dragonets of destiny to get together, and without it, Tsunami would probably be dead, Glory wouldn't be queen and a whole lot of great stuff would have never occurred, that doesn't make him a good or even a decent dragon. It was all inadvertent and it is honestly a miracle that anything as pure and good as the dragonets of destiny and their relationship was able to emerge from his plans of (and let me repeat it for emphasis) CHILD MURDER, PROLONGED WAR, AND FULL-SCALE GENOCIDE. And don't say to me 'Oh but he and the rest of the nightwings only did it because they were desperate and lived on a volcanic island that was slowly killing them. Can you really blame him?' Yes, absolutely, because just because you have a justification for doing horrible things, doesn't mean you get a free pass. He and the rest of the nightwings had a choice as to how they approached their situation: they could have handled it with grace and maybe migrated to the rainforest without interfering with the rainwings or the war, or they could have meddled in a war, fear mongered their own people, and planned a full-scale GENOCIDE. They did the latter. And even if their distress and fear excuses their heinous plans (and yes I am talking about Nightwings in general by now, of which Morrowseer is the worst) their circumstances do not excuse their general racism, self entitlement, and pathological need to lie to all the other tribes about magic powers they don't have. This is not to say I feel no sympathy for the nightwings, I do, that's what makes them good villains, but I refuse to make excuses for them or to water down the true horror of what they were planning to do to the rainwings. And they changed, they accepted Glory and toned down their narcissistic and racist ways, hell Mastermind even showed remorse for his experiments and accepted his imprisonment. Morrowseer never changed, never showed any desire to change, and was the driving force behind all the child murder and attempted GENOCIDE in the books, he took advantage of other dragons fears and fanned them and used them to justify his horrid plans. He is a villain and his death is a symbolic rebuffing of all the villainous beliefs of the Nightwings. He. Sucks. Period. Exclamation. Point. Don't get me wrong, I actually want him to be alive like Tui said was possible (though I don't know how he could possibly have survived, the volcano literally calcified his entire body into stone, and if that's not him in Winter Turning, then who-you know what forget it). I want him to live for two reasons, one: so he can die again, and two: so he can see how wrong he was. Like literally everything that happened after he died rebuffed everything he believed and embodied. Not only did the dragonets he tried to use succeed in fulfilling a prophecy he made up, but it was Sunny that made it possible, the dragon he mocked in his final moments. His chief ally exploded and Glory not only became the Queen of the Nightwings, but most of them actually accepted her as their queen in the end, AND she's a far better leader than Morrowseer or Battlewinner. Also the Dragonets made Jade Mountian Acadamy, an institution whose entire purpose is to promote equality, love, peace and all the mushy stuff Morrowseer hated. Also he not only has a daughter, but she has the magic powers he pretended to have his entire life, and is best friends with a rainwing, and mates with a member of another tribe (though it would have been better if it was Winter and not Qibli given Morrowseer's hate of Icewings (and it would have been extra super better if Moonwatcher didn't mate with either Winter or Qibli and Qinter was cannon like it should be (come on Tui))). Like it is almost surgical how the events that transpire after Morrowseer's death rebuff everything he represented and believed in and I think it would be very interesting to see how he reacted to that. Would he hate his daughter? Maybe seeing how his daughter acts could change his outlook, or mellow old morrow out a little. Redemption? Probably not but it would be interesting. I don't expect him to come back and I think it would be a cop out if he did come back in any way not related to animus magic (it would be really lame if it was "Aha It is I Morrowseer! I have returned! I faked my own demise somehow and now I am back to reek revenge! :| ) But I believe there is a lot of story potential in an innocent bright little bean like Moonwatcher learning about her GENOCIDAL manipulative monster of a father. At least we could have some explanation as to the nature of Secretkeepers and Morrowseers relationship. Something to chew on Tui. Also Spoilers